Beauty's Desecration
by Aralus
Summary: Set in a universe where the Hero of Kvatch (who isn't the hero yet) was "rescued" by a vampire named Vicente Valtieri and a little boy named Lucien Lachance. Twenty years after they find her, she becomes restless and Lachance believes he can help. Rated M for a reason. "We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals." Lucien


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Oblivion or anything affiliated with the Elder Scrolls series.

**A/N**: This is probably the worst thing I have ever written, but I'm putting it up anyway. There is absolutely no inspiration for me at the moment… *frustrated sigh* Later I will re-write it and add it into something I'm working on, but for now I just want some input from actual people that enjoy and play the game. And, yeah, I'm aware the title's lame, but it IS going to be part of something bigger and it _will_ make sense then. Maybe…

**Beauty's Desecration**

"Lucien?! By Sithis! Answer me!," the young woman yelled, tearing through Fort Farragut. She sliced her way through the walking dead, not bothering to sneak silently or loot the dead bodies. She deftly avoided every trap that had been laid out; she had no doubt that they were only put there to test her skills. "So help me, if you don't face me, I will slay you, you _coward_!," she continued. She knew he was in the fort. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Shadowmere had brought her here. The stony walls glistened in the dim light of the few torches that were lit.

"Lucien!," she called furiously. Still, there was no answer. The girl huffed and continued her journey through the tunnels. A few moments after threatening his life, she heard a noise. It was a soft one, not muffled but not intentional. He _wanted_ her to find him. It was only a few feet away, around a corner and behind a sloppy trap. She pulled the lever to bring the gate up so hard that it broke, but it still lifted. She sheathed Vallaslin and immediately honed in on the other soul in the room. What she saw disarmed her and made her forget why she was so angry at him.

He was sitting calmly at a table, reading a book with his hood down. The sight shocked her. She never saw him out of his robes. His long brown hair was out of its usual binding and parted to the left. Rather than the pitch black robes he always wore, he was wearing a simple dark shirt and a pair of laced leather pants. She froze in her place, wondering why the man was not in uniform. "Lucien," she said carefully, watching him put his book down. The diamond on his ebony ring glinted in the candle light and she flinched unconsciously. When he turned his head to her, his hazel eyes pinned her down with his intense gaze.

"Aralus," he replied, taking his time to let her name roll in his mouth.

She shivered, his voice raking her nerves. She couldn't explain why she was shy, all of a sudden. Words failed her and she cringed when he stood. There was something so… intimate about the aura he exuded. Lucien had a strange way of being able to take over an entire room. When he wasn't veiled, he commanded your attention and there was no way you could deny him. The man stood from his chair and paced towards her, a certainty in his steps that put her on edge. "Why did you send Shadowmere after me?," she asked, defiantly looking him in the eye.

Lucien chuckled. She really had grown into a fine young woman. She was every bit as beautiful as Ocheeva had described to him. What's more, was how wild she appeared to be. He likened her to a falcon whose feathers had just been ruffled. If only she knew he thought of her as a little bird… "Ocheeva tells me that you have become restless. She says you have taken on quite a string of dangerous contracts lately," he explained, pacing in circles around her with his hands folded behind his back, "And the vampire concurs."

"Are you complaining that I work too hard?," the young woman sneered, hiding the shiver that fought its way up her spine when Lucien put his index finger and thumb to her chin to force her head up.

The man smirked and shook his head, laughing jovially. Magnificent! She was quite the little spitfire. "Of course not. I am thrilled that you have accepted your role as the Dread Father's child so feverishly. It fills me with pride when I hear of the murders you commit," he admitted, watching the girl's expression lift considerably. There was a slight blush to her cheeks when he told her this and he patted her shoulder. "But the vampire has mentioned some things that I feel need to be addressed."

Ara remained stoic, content with the knowledge that she was not in trouble. She had done nothing but serve the Dread Father faithfully. She had not broken any of the tenants and as far as she knew, she hadn't offended anyone. Everyone loved her. Well… everyone except M'raaj-Dar, but he didn't like anyone that wasn't Khajiit. "Vicente is worried about me?," she asked, slightly miffed that Vicente hadn't told her this himself.

"You sound surprised," Lucien murmured, gesturing for her to take a seat at the table where he had been when she walked in. The girl took a seat across from him and sat up straight, one hand still on her sword. "He raised you from infancy; you are a very dear part of this family. It only makes sense for Vicente to worry about you," Lucien clarified, offering her some of the wine, "He tells me that no kill, no fight, no leap, no risk, no heist, is enough to satisfy you for long. He says that nothing seems to be able to satiate that fiery spirit of yours. You are restless, dear child, and you are not hiding it well."

Ara refused to look him in the eye, instead looking down at the glass in front of her. She knew that the vampire had preternatural abilities, but she wasn't aware of how accurate they were. She hadn't told anyone of these feelings, yet Lucien just explained what she felt so much more eloquently than she ever could have. "I am sorry, Lucien. I did not wish to cause any sort of trouble. I apologize for making you come all this way, but I assure you it is just a phase. I just seem to have extra energy is all," she assured him, standing from her chair, "I do have a contract to get back to. It was rather rude of you to interrupt my job to slake your curiosity."

Lucien waggled his finger at her, "No. You don't have a contract. You were simply messing about with those thieves you enjoy so much. Now sit back down." The young woman huffed and sat back down as she was told, making Lucien smile a little. "Aralus," he said her name again, watching her blush a delightfully pink color. He stood and slowly walked around the table to her side, standing with his hands behind his back. "Look at me," he chided lightly, tilting her face up.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Lucien," she said petulantly, like a child.

He chuckled and smirked. "I know. You are simply at that age, is all. Well… You hit that age four years ago, but you have such amazing self-restraint that you are just beginning to _really_ feel it," he stroked her jaw with his thumb, allowing himself a small smile, "I believe I can help you with this restlessness, but you have to trust me," he told her, a small smirk on his face, "You do trust me?"

"Explicitly," she stated without hesitation. She saw a glint in his eye when she answered him, almost like he was proud of her. Ara felt the muscles in her lower abdomen clench and she clamped her legs as tight as she possibly could. She was not a moron; she knew what his solution was. Every fiber of her being screamed in longing for this man's touch, the four years of repressed sexual desire finally catching up with her. The man pulled her up into his grasp and he brought his lips down on hers.

She hadn't known what she expected, but she hadn't expected the raw hunger that exploded within her when their lips met. Ara brought her hands up and fisted them in his hair, pulling him closer. There was nothing soft about the union, there was no love between them. The was only a raw, animalistic, hunger that demanded it be satiated. When she felt his tongue dart at her lip she yielded, allowing it to enter her mouth. Ara felt his hands fumbling about her waist, unbuckling her belt and untying her pants, exposing her to the cool air of the fort. She groaned lightly, grinding against him. She was crushed to him, but was still not close enough. One of his hands snaked its way under her shirt and it unclasped her bra while the other had a grip on her ass, lifting her off of the ground slightly. "Lucien," she whimpered, grinding even harder. She could feel his growing manhood rubbing against her and she whimpered, "Please, Lucien."

The man tossed her onto the bed, pausing only to take his shirt off before pouncing on her. He covered her body with his, finally giving her the skin-to-skin contact she craved. He kissed her again, hard, before lowering his mouth to her left nipple. "Gods!," the girl exclaimed when he pulled it in his teeth, arching her back. She trembled, feeling the damp heat between her legs grow. She tried desperately to grind on the man's leg, but it wasn't enough. "Lucien," she breathed, her hips lifting up in need.

"Yes, I know," Lucien grumbled, placing himself between her legs. He smirked coldly and slid a hand down to her soft mound, massaging the girl harshly. Underneath him, the girl wriggled and gasped, silently begging for more. "You feel empty," he stated, sliding one of his fingers inside of her virginal entrance. He allowed himself to revel in how tight she was, she would be a true delight. "You crave something that _**only I**_ can give you," and another finger. There was a slight tinge of pain on the girl's face, but she pushed against his fingers. He flicked his thumb on her clit teasingly, eliciting something between a moan and a yelp. He began to pump his fingers, occasionally flicking her clit. The girl's hips bucked, but he held them down with his other hand. "Look at how wet you are for me," he chuckled, adding a third finger.

Ara groaned loudly, clutching the sheets in her hands. He would not allow her to move. Any time she tried pull him down he held her in her place. "Lucien… Lucien stop teasing me," she said as reproachfully as she could… Which wasn't very much since her voice was coming out in gasps.

"What is this?," Lucien chuckled, leaning forward, "You wish me to stop?" He removed his fingers and brought them to her lips, tracing the soft pink skin. "More, more, more. Nothing is ever enough for you," he whispered, freeing his member. He watched the girl's eyes widen and smirked. "Is this what you want?," he asked, stroking it lightly, "Do you want to feel me inside you? Do you want to feel me pounding into you _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again?" He accentuated the _over_s by pushing against her entrance lightly. He loved how wet she was, he wouldn't have to use any oils.

Aralus doubted that she could even fit her hand around it. How would it even fit inside of her? She reached up to touch his chest, her fingers tickled by the thin amount of hair on his chest. The man leaned down even further and brought his lips to her ear, chewing on the lobe before whispering in her ear. "Scream for me." As soon as he said that, she felt the man bring her legs around his waist and slam into her. There was nothing she could do _but_ scream. She screamed his name, the pain almost unbearable. He moved inside her, pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in. Her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't want him to stop. Past the pain, it was marvelous, she enjoyed it immensely. Her nails dug into his back, dragging down the skin, as he pressed his lips to hers again. His hands were gripping her hips tightly, fingers carving into her skin. The man set an unforgiving pace, pounding her into Oblivion. "Gods! Lucien!," she moaned, her nails digging even deeper into his back. He soon found that her neck was a sensitive area and he began to work at it with his lips and teeth.

Aralus was a screaming, moaning, putty doll in her Speaker's hands. He was putting just enough weight on her to let her know that she was trapped, pinned to the bed. The fact that she was completely and solely under his control, drove her wild. He pinned her hands above her head with one of his and his other hand remained at her hip, holding her as he wanted her. She began to feel a build-up, an unfamiliar intensifying feeling. Her muscles clenched and her back arched, her nipples pressing against the bare skin of his torso. His pushes became slightly more erratic, like he was holding something back, and it drove her wild.

"You're mine, Aralus," he growled in her ear, pushing her over the edge. The girl all but screamed his name as they finished together, two glistening bodies twined together so tightly that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Lucien collapsed next to her, their limbs still tangled. She was laying against him, her heaving breaths in his ear. This was the part where he was meant to exit, the part where he was supposed to dress himself and leave, but he looked down into those magnificent blue eyes and resigned to his fate. Rather than pull his pants up and leave, he held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

They laid there for a moment, catching their breaths, and Lucien had to pull the cover over them to keep her from shivering. Ara's finger found some of the blood on his groin and she touched it gingerly. It wasn't every day that she bled, and it was even rarer that she bled of her own accord. She sighed heavily and looked up at his cold hazel eyes. The man was watching her, gauging her reaction. She chuckled and climbed up to kiss him, their lips locking in another less than gentle kiss. Lucien. Lucien. She straddled his waist and ran her hands over his hard chest. He was such a handsome man, his rugged features and wolf-like grin sent a chill down her spine.

Lucien traced the forming bruises on her hips, fitting his hands into them. Her neck was covered in love bites that trailed down to her collar bone. Black and blue were really her colors. "How angry do you think Valtieri will be with me when he discovers that I've desecrated his darling little girl's body?," he asked, one of his hands cupping her breast, "I've seen him angry only once before. It was very unpleasant."

Ara chuckled, leaning forward, "Sithis… You may want to start running now, Lachance."

Lucien laughed and brought her face down to his with his hand behind her head. He brushed her shoulder-length hair behind her ear, "I think not. You're mine, girl, and no one can tell me otherwise."

**A/N:** *sigh* I'm really dead on the inside right now. I ship these two so hard but my disc became warped so I have to buy a new one… Maybe I'll get some sort of inspiration then. Please review and add input. Also, ask questions if something isn't clear. I need to work on doing that because I know why I'm writing something, but I forget to add it in the story.

Love,

Ara ;o


End file.
